Whatever He Wants
by Submerge
Summary: Lithuania gains feelings for his abuser. Lol I suck at summaries. RussiaxLithuania / IvanxToris Fanfic. Ohyey! And, if you don't like abuse/angst stuff then I don't know why you would even like Russia and Lithuania xD;; NAME CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that it was freezing cold. Not that it was a surprise to me, it was like this everyday. Sometimes it felt like you couldn't find warmth no matter where you went. Even near the crackling fireplace in the cozy-looking living room. But I wouldn't know how cozy it was, since I never even bothered to lay down, much less sit down on the soft confines of the couch.

But, of course, those are the sacrifices you must make when you're a slave for that Russian bastard; Ivan. Ivan's the one who forced us -Raivis and Eduard- to join him. Latvia was too shaky for Russia's hard-core punishments and rules. And, Estonia was too smart for that, and usually kept out of Russia's way. Now, if only I were smart enough to listen to my brother and stay away from the far too intimidating Ivan.

But, it was as if I couldn't stay away from him. Ivan had some sort of magnet-like properties that drove me towards him. At first I thought it was something he did to everybody. But when I asked my brothers, they told me otherwise.

It was just me…

It was when I turned over lazily in the bed I inhabited and saw the brightness coming from the door that stood ajar that I realized how late it was. Probably not more than six-thirty, but nonetheless, it was far too late for Ivan's needs. I prayed to god that either Latvia or maybe even Estonia already got a good start on breakfast. If breakfast wasn't even partially prepared, Russia would surely give out his much too often used abuse.

I got up as quickly as I possibly could in order to save my ass. I then realized that it wasn't the best idea ever; I felt the blood come rushing to my head and the corners of my vision blur, but that didn't stop me from throwing on the most presentable article of clothing nearest to me, running down the stairway faster than humanly possible, and on top of all that, trying to think of the chores required from me today.

The first thing I knew I had to do was make sure that –hopefully- somebody already got breakfast prepared.

All of those hopes I had were tossed out the window into the snowy white wasteland Russia called 'home' when I stepped into one of Ivan's red-zones.

I stepped into the hallway with the door to the kitchen cracked open the slightest bit just enough so I could see through it without being seen.

"You silly excuse for a country," I heard Ivan say when suddenly one of his large hands came barreling on Raivis' sweet, innocent, and terrified face, "why wasn't my breakfast ready when I walked in here?"

"B-because, sir, I-I thought Lithuania would be here already… a-and I tried to make it for you in his p-place, b-but… b-b-but… but," Raivis said, just standing there, shivering and distraught with fear.

That's when I came into the room, trying to break up the situation laid out before me. Starting with cracking the door open just enough so that Ivan could see my worried face poking through the doorway. What Ivan saw was his opportunity for full-out abuse. Me.

Russia tore his penetrating gaze off of Raivis to look at me with those shimmering violet eyes that seemed to make me walk closer to him. Considering it was the opposite of what I wanted to do, I was terrified.

"Liet," Ivan said, his eyes penetrating mine, "Dear Raivis was just explaining to me that you were late for preparing my breakfast. Is that true, my dear, sweet Liet?" His voice was slick, honey coated, even. It sounded far too innocent for what I knew was going to come next.

I took another step forward, fully entering the kitchen, rage bubbling up inside me.

That Russian bastard has had far too much fun toying with my brother's (and my) emotions for far too long. The abuse was getting far too rough. Even though, it was mostly directed towards me.

I knew Latvia didn't mean any harm, but if he or Estonia ever got in any sort of trouble, no matter what, Russia would always come after me to take out his frustration.

"Toris, I was speaking to you,"

I snapped out of my deep thoughts and took another step forward, rage still settling deep inside my stomach. I switched my sights to where Ravis should have been standing, but he must've fled when either Ivan or I noticed.

"I… accidentally slept in… and," I slowly turned my head back to where the nation was towering over me. Seeing his smooth, lavender eyes and that sweet, sadistic smile made me drop to my knees, staring up at the Russian for forgiveness, "I… I won't do it again! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Ivan!"

I clutched at the rim of said Russian's russet coat, tears welling up in my olive toned eyes.

I learned very quickly that the more you beg and cry, the sooner it'll all be over. I learned this from years of brutal beatings and thrashings on a daily basis. This sort of thing happened more than once a day.

"Toris," he began, taking a step forward, closing in the space between us. He towered over me, his eyes penetrating me even more.

That's when suddenly, he snapped. His arm swiped across the only distance separating us, smashing into my face, knocking me to the floor. I leaned up against the wall for support and slid downward, sitting with my back against the wall, hands clutching at the sides of my head, tugging at my hair for protection of whatever would come next.

Ivan lurched forward again, his hand curling around the collar of my shirt, crushing me against the wall. He slid his arm upward to slide me further up the wall, his face closing in close enough to mine that I could smell his sunflower-scented breath.

"Toris, you do realize that I'm going to have to punish you again?" he said, continuing his unfinished sentence from before. I stared deeply into his eyes, and I realized how much darkness and passion there was in them when he was furious.

"P-please, Vanya, you can do whatever you want with me! J-just please don't hurt my brothers again… please," I begged, using his nickname to try and calm him down.

Ivan contemplated the proposal I had just made. Really, I had only said it to make him happy, to make Ivan hear my screaming to make him stop. I never even thought that he would consider the choice.

"Whatever I want with you?" he asked. As if he didn't hear me. I confirmed his question and he nodded silently, the smile curling back on his lips, his grip tightening around my collar.

He pulled me forward so that I was up against his chest, and his mouth was next to my ear.

"Then you'll be going through the worst time of your life from now on," he whispered. The soft threat against my ear made me shiver. And almost as soon as he was done talking, he slammed me back against the wall, no longer gripping my collar, but now my throat. I felt warmness on the back of my head, oozing down my neck. I knew this feeling. That warm, thick fluid was blood. Russia had slammed me too hard against the wall, and now he was choking me harshly.

I let a small choked up noise in the back of my throat. It was the closest thing to words I could get. I didn't have enough air. Not enough oxygen.

My shaky hands brought themselves automatically to Ivan's hands and wrists that were strangling me. I tried talking again, but another choked up noise was all that came out.

"Liet~" Ivan said sweetly, despite the horrible, sadistic tone far away in his voice, "if you try and talk now, it'll be breaking our deal," I coughed, my legs twitching involuntarily, my eyes welling up with tears. Russia laughed at my struggling and finally let go of me.

When I hit the floor hard and firm, I coughed and sputtered all over the floor. Even a little bit of blood was coming out of my mouth, dropping onto the perfectly clean floor that I had polished the day before.

"Ah, Toris now look at what you did," Ivan said, grabbing at my hair, kneeling down to reach my height the best he could.

"You got some blood on the floor," he stated. I felt him smile above me. That damn sadistic, striking smile that made me nervous just thinking about it.

He pressed my face on the floor, the blood smearing on my face.

"And did you know," he started, "that you have blood on the back of your head?"

Of course I knew that, you damn bastard! I thought.

He finally let go of my hair, allowing me to stare at his beautiful, lavender eyes. He showed me his hand, covered in my blood. Not that I wanted to see it, damn Russian.

"Clean it off, сука," he said, while I just sat on the floor, my hands pressed against the cold linoleum, the blood now on my face, staring at the hand with disgust.

He slapped me back to my senses, getting even more of my blood on my face.

"Didn't you hear me? I said clean it," he demanded. I didn't want to be slapped again, so I staggered to my feet, about to get a towel and some cleaning supplies when he tugged on my leg, dragging me downward into the same position that I was in before.

I stared at him in confusion. How else was I supposed to clean it without using anything?

And as if he read my mind, he stated forcefully;

"I want you to lick it clean," he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at the Russian's extended hand once again I crawled forward an inch and took my hand in his, my head slowly and steadily making it's way to press up against Ivan's palm. My hand was caressing the other nation's hand, my lips brushing against his hand in a gesture for permission.

Ivan opened his palm more, giving acceptance. I slid my tongue across the underside of his hand where it was bloodiest, ridding Russia's hand of most of the plasma in one, clean movement.

It tasted faintly of metal and had the slight flavor of salt. But, it was different somehow. It was as if it tasted sweeter.

I glanced up at Russia as quickly as possible, trying to see his expression. It was one of frustration and slight pleasure. I flicked my tongue across his hand again, ridding the palm of blood. I moved to his fingers and kissed the tip of the digit, slowly easing it into my mouth.

I kept up this routine when suddenly, I heard the taller nation groan.

My eyes shot upward and I released Russia's finger, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm so sorry," I stammered, I felt the rage that was in my stomach previously suddenly turn into a nervous void of emptiness, "I-I'll just leave now," and so I got up awkwardly and fled the room as quickly as possible.

The only things going through my head at that moment were:

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, I just made Vanya moan. He moaned! For me!

**A/N: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I DIDN"T KNOW I COULD WRITE THIS LOL! This will definatly be continued... **

**At least as long as people review good things and stuff ;D**

**Oh, and here is the translation for the random Russian I used in this chapter ((And, correct me if I'm wrong, please D; )) ;**

**сука - Bitch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**O-oh my Lord. xD;; Okay so, I finally got the second chapter up! I'm sorry if it took too long, I got sick, and my brain feels like its gunna 'splode. And trying to write smut doesn't help, either TT~TT **

**Don't blame me if you hate this chapter… oAo;;**

* * *

I burst through the door to my room, quickly locking it behind me to avoid any disruption. I panted roughly, taking in as much needed oxygen as possible, sliding down the doorway on my back. Wrapping my arms around my legs tightly, I just sort of sat there in fetal position for awhile.

I needed to avoid Ivan as much as possible. I did _not _want anything to do with him after I fled. When you run away form Russia, horrible things are sure to come afterward. I had to learn that lesson the hard way…

I staggered upward and flopped down on my bed on my stomach and inwardly grimaced, burying my head in the rough fabric of the pillows. I thought back to the other times of abuse. Never had they ever been sexual or anything of the sort, only being slapped, punched, kicked, thrown, and the most recent; choked. Then why did he moan? And more importantly; why were my pants suddenly so tight?

I groaned in frustration, trying to will the arousal away.

It didn't work…

Rolling over sluggishly, I flicked open the button on my pants, blushing at the thought of what I was about to do. Hesitantly tugging my pants downward a bit, sighing heavily.

I glanced at the door to make sure that the door was absolutely and safely locked. Then turning my attention to the problem to what was starting to drive me insane.

I snaked a trembling hand downward towards my throbbing arousal, sighing in both relief and pleasure as I ran my hand from the base, further downward, eliciting a small moan in the back of my throat. I felt my face get hotter. Repeating this motion, I pumped slowly at first, then faster. Harder.

What scared me the most was that I couldn't think of anybody else but Ivan. With each pump, I could only imagine the tall, muscular Russian above me. I found myself murmuring his name softly, my voice dripping purely with lust and passion.

With a white, hot flash, releasing onto the sheets, I could only scream out Ivan's name with complete ecstasy and pleasure coating my voice, simply laying there on the bed for awhile. I finally decided to get up. I sighed and dragged myself off the bed, unlocking the door and checking the hallways before I walked out, slowly, lazily making my way to the bathroom to wash my hands.

When I walked in, I turned on the faucet. Instantly, it reminded me of Ivan. Damn pipe…

With soap, water, and drying off my hands, it seemed easy enough, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Ivan. It was like the Russian couldn't get out of my mind. I wondered what he would do since I ran off without permission… Maybe he'd forget about it.

When I opened the door leading to the hallway, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see. Eyes wide with fear, I slowly looked up from where my face crash-landed to see a smirking, sadistic looking nation.

"I-Ivan!" I squeaked, looking around nervously, feeling the blood rush to my face. How long was he there? He didn't hear me did he?

"Why, hello there, Toris. Did you have fun back there?" he smiled wider, glaring down on me with those stunning, lavender eyes. That damn smile was curved in just the way so that it made him look so irresistibly innocent. But only I could see that behind that smile was the aggressive monster that I was drawn to. That monster that I kept crawling to. The monster that, unfortunately I was starting to fall in love with.

My heart skipped eight beats at what I just thought. My mind was racing. I even forgot what Ivan was asking me before.

"W-what?" I asked, dumbfounded. He placed his hand on the small of my back, stroking upwards to my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"Oh, I heard you, Liet~" he stated in a singsong voice, trailing his finger down my back again.

"I-I… I don't know what…" I trailed off, shivering slightly. Backing up a bit to at least get his hand off me, I stammered, slipping past him through the doorframe. Suddenly, I felt a large hand gripping my shoulder tightly, pulling me back. My back fell against his warm, large chest. Face flushing a bright red color again; I squirmed against his arms that were now wrapping around my shivering torso.

"It was fun listening to you moan and scream, Toris," he said simply, "who were you thinking about, hmm? It must have been somebody rather important, da?" he said in the same singsong voice as before. I stood there motionless, heart pounding furiously in my chest. It was hard to breathe.

Russia sighed, pushing me forward, off of his warm body "Now, hurry up and get lunch ready" he said sweetly, despite the context used. And with that, he walked off, most likely down the stairs, but I didn't look. I was too busy looking at my feet, blushing.

Every time I saw him, he would make my heart beat faster, more erratic. Why? Was it those cliché feelings of love that you hear of in books? Or was it just a simple heart-racing adrenaline rush that was an impulse for my body to run away from the abusive Russian? And the more I thought about it, the more likely the first one sounded.

I've been living with Ivan for a while, now. Why would I suddenly get that adrenaline boost now, and not before? I felt my heart skip about twelve beats at least.

Was I really in love with Ivan? Oh, god. No wonder I just _happened_ to think of Russia earlier! Dammit, he was too good. Maybe it was all part of his... evil plot for trying to torture me more... Jesus…

* * *

**Yeah… Err… I wanted the next chapter to be the lemon, not this chapter. So yeah, this chapter is only smut, no lemons D;**

**SORRY, GAIS! And apparently, my smut-writing song is 'Hanamaru Sensation' the theme song for that one lolicon show that I only saw one episode for… Well whatever. Sorry if it sucked. You have permission to claw out your eyes and smash your computer to pieces due to waiting for so long and seeing something so disgusting as my writing… Oh, and sorry if this chapter short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! D8**


End file.
